


MySims: Happily Ever After

by Blazechan



Category: MySims
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fractured Fairy Tale, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazechan/pseuds/Blazechan
Summary: Once upon a time, in a kingdom known as Mytopia, when a young woman's life is changed due to a twist of fate, she must fight for the kingdom, the people, and her happy ending...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	MySims: Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off and takes elements from the works of YoungOtakuNerd (from the MySims Fanon Wiki), primarily Buddy of Oz and Buddy in Wonderland so some ideas (mainly for Buddy's character, weapon of choice, family (Sakuya), and heritage), both fangames can be found on the MySims Fanon Wiki. More information about Happily Ever After can also be found on the MySims Fanon Wiki. 
> 
> Most of the story is told through Jolene (My OC/Player Character)'s point of view.

A large lavender book laid on a wooden table in the middle of a dark room. The book was embroidered with gold, the cover had a picture of a sword, no title. Then a voice was heard from who knows where "Hello, I would like to tell you a story..." the voice announced from the shadows. "It is a story unlike any other, it is about a young woman....who, in a twist of fate, had to fight for her happy ending..." 

And then book opened, to a mansion in the kingdom of Mytopia and the young woman, hair as red as roses all tied up in a nice big braid, taking care of the plants that adorned the mansion's backyard....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For as long as I have been employed, I thought all I was good for was cleaning. Everyday, sweep the floors, mop the floors, water the plants, cook dinner, and wash the dishes. That was my routine, every day of every month. Then, after all that was said and done, I had free time which I usually spent laying in my bed in the "guest chamber", thinking about the future and what I wanted to do with the rest of my life, then sleeping the night away to start all over again. 

Little did I know that all the things I have wished for so long were about to come true...

The sun beamed down on the dirt and soil of the mansion's prized pumpkin patch. My employer's pride and joy was always set on these round orange gourds, as without them, he wouldn't have this illustrious mansion. However, I noticed one of them was missing, but shrugged it off, thinking that maybe he sold it or wanted me to make pumpkin pie with it.

After watering the plants and making sure there were no pests around to treat the garden like a buffet, I opened the transparent door and braced for impact. Sometimes, Brandi, one of my employer's mansion-mates would pull a little prank on me by putting a bucket on the top of the door and thus splashing me with cold water. 

However, after a few seconds, I opened my eyes and felt no cold water dripping down my body and I saw no Brandi. The mansion was dead quiet, usually I would be met with the sound of Brandi and Esma chatting or doing some activity together. The only noise I could hear was the sound of my own footsteps. Usually after my garden duties, I would go off into the kitchen to cook the evening meal. But I was curious as to where everyone left, if my employer and his mansion-mates were to go off somewhere, for any reason, he would tell me, maybe he forgot this time....". After scouring the bottom floor, I darted upstairs and knocked on Esma's door, then Brandi's, both met with no answer. 

Then I walked over to Morcubus's room, yes that is his name and yes he is my employer. Apparently, his family named him Marcus but were illiterate, hence Morcubus. At least that's the rumor around the kingdom. Anyways, his room was the largest of all of them, no surprise really, it was basically the size of Brandi and Esma's rooms combined.

I heard a voice I was familiar with through the door, the door was slightly opened, with a crack of light peering out. I leaned in closely to hear what was going on, It was rude to eavesdrop on other peoples conversations, but my curiosity took precedence over my manners. I saw the three of them, standing not to far away from each other. Just what on earth did they need to talk about in privacy in the master bedroom? 

"Now that we have the Nightmare Tome we can finally initiate our plans to rule this kingdom with an iron fist!" My employer announced to his mansion-mates. "So...what exactly is the plan?" Brandi asked him. "We storm the castle, capture the queen, and use our magic to transform the castle into our image" he answered in a very conniving tone. "And I'll put a barrier over the castle, so no one can waltz on in and interfere" he added, I bet, feeling very proud of coming up with that part. "Good, because I hate the waltz" Brandi responded, I didn't think that was very funny. "But the items..." Esma piped "No need to worry about that, I have them right here" Morcubus replied. 

I couldn't see much but I could predict that he pulled the so-called "items", giving one of them to Brandi and one of them to Esma, though I couldn't see what exactly he gave them, he gave Esma something round and red and gave Brandi something purple. "I will give the others to my minions to guard them" he said. "Wait...what should we do with...her?" Brandi questioned, Esma gave out a joking laugh "The maid? So what if she knows about our plan? What's she gonna do? Whack us with her broomstick? No please! Anything but that!" Esma proclaimed in a very mocking manner, which was met with laughter from the other two.

Out of the three, Esma was the one I hated the most, and she clearly hated me back, she always thought she was better than me and certainly acted like it too. As much as I wanted to say "I heard that!", I wouldn't dare show my face, as I felt that a punishment would await me for eavesdropping.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Castle Sakuya here we come!" Esma announced. As soon I as heard those words I rushed down the stars and into the kitchen, as I didn't want to seem suspicious now that I know everything about their plans. I saw the three walk down the stairs, feeling like they were the best thing since sliced bread as I was pretending to take out dishes from the cupboards. 

"We're going out for a while, do have dinner ready by 6" My employer told me as quickly as he could, he didn't specify what they were going to do, but they didn't need to, I knew that they weren't coming back, they weren't going out for "a while". I simply smiled "Sure thing..." responded as I set the plates down on the table. Then Morcubus and his posse went out the door without a single peep. After I confirmed they were gone, I put the dishes back in their proper place in the cupboard, darted towards the backyard, and climbed over the fence so they couldn't easily spot me heading towards the castle. 

I had to go through the woods to get to the castle without being caught. The plan was simple, get to the castle before they do, warn the queen about their plan, and everything should be sorted out. Unfortunately I've already gotten myself lost, granted I haven't left the house too often to remember where the castle was. "Hey, over here darling!" I heard a voice call out to me, I turned around but there was no one in sight. I heard a sound from behind me, I can't really describe it other than how I think stars sound like when they twinkle.

Turning around once again I was met with the figure of a woman. Pink short hair, a wide, light blue, brimmed, fancy hat with a large purple ribbon, crystal blue wings, big frilly dress that touches the ground. her face adorned with pink lipstick. "W-Who are you?" I asked, taken aback by her sudden appearance. "Mrs. Nicole Vogue, or as many call me, The Fairy Godmother!" she announced herself. I didn't know what to think of it, other than I thought I was dreaming, because this never happens in my daily life, people don't just appear out of nowhere like that. 

"I...Uh...Nice to meet you, but I have a very urgent matter to get to, so..." I responded nervously and walked away in the opposite direction. Only to me met with fairy godmother appearing in front of me in a cloud of glitter. "Let's not be too hasty, darling. There's more to this Morcubus business than you realize" she told me. "You know about this...?" I asked confused. "Of course! He stole the Tome of Darkness from the Library of Magic, all wizards, witches, and fairies learn magic from these books, myself included" she explained to me. 

A little flicker in the back of my mind sparked, he did mention a "Tome of Darkness", "The Tome of Darkness is a very powerful book, one doesn't even have to recite it's spells, it's power is so unstable it gives the person who opens it access to it's power. We had it sealed away, but somehow...they got a hold of it" she explained further. "Even if you warned the queen, it wouldn't be any good in stopping Morcubus..." she told me quite somberly, I felt bad about myself, I was just a citizen, a nobody, you can't bring a broom to a magic fight. 

"But fret not, darling! I know of something that can not only stop him, but also make you fabulous while doing so!" Fairy Godmother said to me excitedly, she signaled me to grab her hand, which I did. We walked through many trees, it felt like we weren't going anywhere with how similar each one looked compared to the other. I noticed something shining, a gleam of sunlight peering down through the clusters of forest.

As we got closer I couldn't believe my eyes...there was a sword in cased in stone, the sword was a broadsword, the blade shiny as could be, the handle golden with intricate carvings and decorated with a green crystal on the end. "That is Excalibur, the one and only sword of King Arthur Pendragon, legend says he pulled it out of this very stone long ago." She told me, ushering me to come closer to it. I did, but before attempting to pull it out all willy-nilly, I bent down to read the inscription engraved in the stone: 

_**"Excalibur's might bows only to the purest of heart"** _

Looking at that made me worried, what If i wasn't pure enough to pull it out? And what exactly constitutes someone being "pure of heart"? Does that mean just not being a jerk or..you know what? If she led me towards the this sword, she surely things I'm pure of heart...Might as well give it a try. My gaze became fixated on the handle of the sword, I huffed in and huffed out to prepare myself for the strain, clasping the handle with both hands and thrusting upward. 

To my surprise, the sword pulled out like a hot knife through cold butter, only took a small amount of elbow grease. The second I pulled the sword out, I felt tingles all over my body, sparkles surrounding me from all angles. After the sparkles subsided, fairy godmother made a mirror appear with her magic. I was astonished at what was staring back at me. My outfit was very "princess-y", or at least it looks like someone of royal blood would have, it was adorned with buttons, a skirt, light green leggings, and brown boots. I even had a little crown perched atop my head. 

"Oh how marvelous! I knew green was your color!" Fairy godmother cheered, making the mirror disappear. "Now, wielding a sword, especially one as great as Excalibur requires great responsibility...You know how to use a sword, right?" She asked me with uncertainty. "Vaguely..." I answered, I did read about sword fighting from my fathers collection of books, but only vaguely remember them. "Splendid" she replied, I could sense I disappointed her by saying what I said. 

"Go forth to the castle at once!" She told me, using her magic to guide me through the woods, and so I went off on my way, sword sheathed, waving goodbye for now...

As I approached the castle, I noticed how awfully barren it was, I had a feeling there would be guards here. On the bright side, this made my endeavor easier, since I wouldn't have to fear being turned away. Pushing open the castle doors, I was met with a slew of white and gold. The main hall was grand, a grand pink carpet leading towards the empty throne, beautiful staircases, dazzling entryways to the left and right wings, and a giant stained glass portrait of the queen herself. 

Saying I was confused would be an understatement, nobody was there, but there was no signs of Morcubus or his cronies, was I too late? too early? I was about to go upstairs until I heard a loud thud and then several more getting louder by the millisecond. In the blink of an eye I saw a figure tumble down the stairs, I quickly got out of the way out of reflex. When he reached the bottom step and stopped, I quickly lowered my hand so I could pull him up. "Oh my goodness! Are you okay?" I asked worryingly while doing so. 

With my help, he got up and dusted himself off. "Not my best entrance, but never better!" He responded optimistically. "Prince Buddy, at your service!" he announced, doing a little salute, "Jolene" I replied, bowing in his presence. I didn't bother to call myself "Princess Jolene", because despite the look, I was not a princess, just a peasant in royal's clothing. "I'm looking for the queen, I have very urgent news to tell her...You've seen her by any chance?" I asked, he's got to know where he is, he's her son after all. 

"Sorry pal, but I haven't" he answered rather dully, "Figures..." I responded disappointingly. "Well you see, there's this guy, named Morcubus, he and his two lackeys just got their hands on a book of dark magic and wants to capture the queen and-" I explained to him until I was interrupted by glass shattering. 

There Morcubus was floating (using magic of course), he was smirking a very smug and confident smirk. "Take over the kingdom!" he announced. "What have you done to the queen?!" I asked, demanding an answer "No need to worry about her...I've kept her somewhere safe and sound...forever!" He answered.

"Out of all people I expect to rain on my parade...It was you...the maid." He said, almost as if he was mocking me "I'm not your maid anymore! The only thing i'll be serving now is justice!" I protested, unsheathing Excalibur. "Maid?" Buddy questioned, turning to me, "It's a long story" I muttered to him as he unsheathed his sword (a katana) nervously. 

"Very well then, my castle chefs will suffice" Morcubus proclaimed, "That is, if you live to even eat again" I objected, letting my rage spill out in a pretty dark threat. "And excuse you, this is MY castle, not yours...Well, it's technically my Mom's, but still" Buddy protested, then quickly corrected himself. "Not yet..." He snarked and grinned as he slowly floated down to the ground, placing a pumpkin in the middle of the room, it was the one that went missing from the garden, Buddy and I stared at it in confusion. Then with a few swift motions of his hands, shadows swirled around the pumpkin and It grew bigger, and bigger, it's vines stretching and curling in a circular motion. 

After the shadows had faded away, the pumpkin now took up the entire throne room, the vines had become giant wheels, red light peered in through the eyes and mouth, the mouth shaped like sharp, jagged teeth. "Now that I have your royal carriage ready, allow it to escort you out of the castle...permanently!" Morcubus declared, then laughing maniacally. 

"Split!" I yelled as soon as the evil pumpkin carriage revved up it's wheels (who I shall call "Pumpkill", seemed clever to me at the time), and in that split second I grabbed Buddy's hand and rushed out the door. Without looking back, the two of us ran to the castle's front courtyard with Pumpkill driving straight through the front, causing bricks to fly everywhere. It landed right in front of us as we turned back to see the damage, the castle slowly turning from a white and pink to a black and dark purple. 

"I have a feeling we can't outrun this thing, it'll just chase use forever and ever!" I said, preparing myself for battle. "So what are we gonna do?!" Buddy asked me, rather panicked. "We gotta stop it's drive..." I suggested, then I looked at Pumpkill's vine wheels. "Let's slash those tires! You take the right wheel, I'll take the left" I said in confidence. Then Pumpkill revved up it's wheels and rushed towards us but we quickly lunged out of the way. 

Then it revved up again, "I don't think so!" I shouted and I dashed towards the wheel, quickly raised by swords up a bit and then just as quickly struck it down. The wheel fell clean off. Pumpkill suddenly leaned towards the right, as it no longer had the wheel necessary to support that side of it. But it wasn't done yet, Buddy was in it's left vision and thus rolled towards him, he was ready to jump away but it stopped, leaving him confused. 

Then I noticed that Pumpkill opened it's mouth and the green fires within started to intensify "Duck!" I yelled, and he did just so right when the evil pumpkin shot fire like a flamethrower, shouting "Woah!" as he ducked for cover. While ducking, he knew this was his opportunity to strike, just as Pumpkill stopped spewing fire, Buddy quickly dashed towards the wheel, sword in position and slashed the remaining tire. 

The wheel fell off just like that, and Pumpkill was no longer mobile, but it wasn't done yet, the fire in it's eyes intensifying just like before, but this time I knew exactly what to do. "It's time to cut this pumpkin up like a lantern!" I exclaimed in a proud manner. Then suddenly Pumpkill opened it's mouth again to spew fire, on instant we ducked for cover, but even with it's limited mobility it spun around shooting fire in a circular motion. Though, this caused it to get dizzy, this was the perfect opportunity. 

"Buddy,i'll get up to that statue, and you keep it distracted. I'll handle the rest" I told him, pointing to the statue of the queen herself. Buddy nodded and rushed towards Pumpkill as I started to clime the statue. As the pumpkin and was spinning around and spewing fire, I saw it leap from the ground a bit and slam back down, knocking buddy off his feet making him drop his sword, rendering him helpless. 

Seeing this, the adrenaline in my body went into overdrive, I quickly climbed to the top of the statue and as Pumpkill was charging up it's fire, I jumped from the statue and stabbed my sword into the evil pumpkin's flesh. It let out a howl of pain and thrashed around violently, trying to throw me off of it, I held onto my sword deeply embedded in the gourd for dear life, each shake allowing me to cut parts of the gourd. Seizing the opportunity, Buddy quickly grabbed his sword as I almost cut the whole top open, "Buddy! The last part! Cut it!" I commanded. 

Once he saw the uncut part, he quick stabbed his sword into Pumpkill's gourd body and, with strain, pulled his sword to the right. That was it, that was the nail in the coffin. The evil pumpkin bellowed one last cry of anguish as the top opened, causing me to fall onto the ground. When the top opened, mass amounts of green fire shot out of the opened hole. When the final ember was released, Pumpkill closed it's eyes and fell down, then a bright light came from it, almost blinding the two of us. The pumpkin was no more once the light had disappeared, and in it's place were two transparent slippers. 

After the two of us caught our breath, I noticed the slippers and picked them up with both hands. "Huh...what are these? Slippers...and they're made of glass?" I questioned as I inspected them. "I've seen slippers encrusted with rubies and sliver before, but slippers made of glass? Imagine your poor feet, my feet would never forgive me if I wore those!" Buddy commented "Yeah, I can't imagine anyone fitting into these anyway...well...without making some...adjustments" I added, shuttering at the darkened thought of "adjustments" that crossed my mind. 

"But no time for chit-chat! We need to teach Morcubus a little lesson!" I said, putting the focus back on the castle. We quickly ran towards the castle, which was now completely black and purple. However when we got towards the busted front wall, we suddenly slammed into something we couldn't see, I felt dizzy for a few seconds while Buddy fell onto the ground. After getting my barrings, I reached out my hand to help him up again. 

I slammed by fist into whatever we ran into, and to my surprise it created a purple ripple in the air which quickly disappeared, "Agh! A invisible wall! I swear these things always show up when you don't want them to" I vented "Oh come on! Guillermo's in there! Let me in!" Buddy shouted, pounding his fists on the invisible wall, apparently that was his pet pigeon, At first I was going to chew him out for having skewed priorities but I felt like if I had a pet in the same position as "Guillermo" I'd probably react the same way, so I kept my mouth shut.

"I'm afraid you two aren't going to get back in that way darlings" A familiar voiced peeped from the air, then it struck me "Fairy Godmother! I exclaimed with delight "Who?" Buddy asked me "Long story..." I answered. Fairy Godmother appeared in a puff of sparkles, causing Buddy to jump back out of shock. "Ah yes, a magic barrier, I had a feeling that he would't you two back in so easily" she said, then it suddenly flashed in my mind that he mentioned that back at the mansion, boy did I feel stupid for not remembering that, perhaps the adrenaline of fighting a giant murderous pumpkin carriage must had made me forget about that. 

"Not to worry! I have the spell necessary to destroy the barrier, but a simple flick of the wand will not do, I will need your help to gather the items I need to use it" She explained to us, "What items exactly?" I asked rather impatiently. She handed me a piece of paper with pictures of the items and their description and I read them out aloud. 

**A pair of glass footwear**

**A wicker basket**

**A poisoned apple**

**A enchanted rose**

**A spindle**

**and a Rampion/Rapunzel Flower**

Looking at the glass slippers I had in my possession, we already had one thing on the list, just 5 more to go. "Now these items will also help us to get rid of Morcubus and his no-good gang of hooligans, simple as that" She told us after reading off the list. "So where do we find the wicker basket? Shouldn't be too hard to find right?" I asked, "It's not just any wicker basket! It holds an infinite supply of food, all it takes is a hand to reach in and grab whatever the user desires." She replied, scratch that, it's gonna be hard. Looking towards Buddy for a moment, I saw that he was practically drooling when Fairy Godmother brought food up, I snapped my fingers to bring him back to reality.

"No wonder Morcubus coveted them, these things are enchanted..." I murmured to myself, I wasn't going to make the same mistake of forgetting the conversation I eavesdropped on. "I suggest going towards the Wolf Infested Woods first, surely one of them might have snatched up the basket at some point..." Fairy Godmother responded to my question from earlier, quite unsure where the basket even was. "Good luck you two, If you need me, I'll be there faster than you can say Bibbidi-Bobbidy-Boo!" she said and then disappeared in another puff of sparkles. 

"Well Buddy...We got a job to do..." I said, accepting this grand quest that the two of us were about to embark on. "Right...for mom, for the kingdom..." Buddy responded "For everyone!" We shouted in unison as we started our journey towards the Wolf Infested Woods...A new life had just begun for me, one of adventure, danger, and saving the people, one step at a time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ **To be continued in Chapter 2** _


End file.
